A New Start
by Alaee301
Summary: "What do you want from me?" I asked finally. She was the reason behind my misery. Behind Damon's pain. I had to get back to him. He needed me. I couldn't stand for this anymore. I would do anything she wanted. I needed to get out. She took a step forward placing her face uncomfortably close to mine. "I need you to save me." And then… I woke up. SEQUEL to ' A Different End'.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start **

**Chapter 1**

**Hi People of FANFICTION! It's been such a long time. And I think I've tortured you guys enough. Here it is. The sequel of "A Different End" *throws confetti*. Okay I have a confession to make. Updates are gonna be a wee bit slow. Don't hurt me! I know I suck, I did say that I was going to finish this story during the summer but… it just didn't work out. My bad. **

**Any who (and I'm so stealing this awesome idea from this equally awesome author that is responsible for the masterpieces that are 'Someone to watch over me' and 'My last Breath' (Hunger games fanfiction by ArthursCamelot)) **

**With each chapter I'm going to quote one of my favorite movies. M'kay here it goes,**

**From Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**"Why is the rum always gone?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I so don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did… then both Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev would have been Playing Edward and Bella- instead of those other love sick losers.**

_Beep._

_...Drip._

I stared blankly; completely unmoving. My shoulders were no longer rigid with worry. My baby blues were no longer dripping with fear.

_Beep._

…_Drip._

I was numb. Tired and numb. I felt as if the whole cabinet of morphine in the room had been inserted to me with no mercy.

No, my emotion hadn't been turned off. They were there deep inside, having had put away their monstrous torture devices. But they would be back. I was sure of it.

I sat in the only chair in the room; my eyes were on the floor with my knee up to steady my forehead. Just listening to the annoying drips and beeps that had been coming from the equally annoying monitor. I hated this house, I hated this room, I hated this seat… and I hated the fact that my own wife had been lying on the bed in front of me for two months, 3 days, 7 hours, and 42…43 minutes.

_Beep._

_...Drip_.

Most of my hate was unjustified though, that I knew. But…I didn't know what to do. I was a roller-coaster of emotions. At times I would be as silent as the dead or I would lash out at anyone in 5 meters radius.

_Beep._

_...Drip_.

The corners of my lips quirked up on their own accord… Edward Cullen was indeed a good punching bag. It hadn't been the first of fights. We hated each other with mutually passion. And to kick up our anger and loathe a couple notches, the girl we both loved deeply, had all but died and disappeared from us.

_Beep._

_...Drip_.

She was here though. The irritating sounds told me that every couple seconds that she was still alive and there was hope. Was that enough for the ex-lover boy? Yes it was. Me? I was lost.

But I was still here- of course I would be, where else was there to go?

Just a little longer. One day, one more week… one more month… and if the odds where in my favor she would be back in my arms. That same mantra was one of the things that helped keep me going.

The door creaked opened and spring-less footsteps entered the room. I kept my head down already knowing who the girl was and her purpose for coming into this depressing area.

"Is that time of the day already?" I muttered a bit sarcastic. She didn't take offence in my attitude- she never did- and for that I was dearly grateful.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." She said softly. I let out a breath I had been holding and sighed. I then stood up rolling my stiff shoulders. I paused turning towards the bed. I felt my chest tighten uncomfortably.

On the expensive mattress lay my wife. Isabella. Bella preferably. Bella Swan Salvatore. Dead to the world she was. Her head rested softly against the fluffy pillows- her dark brown hair splayed around her contrasting against the white sheets that covered her body up to her chest. Her pale skin was a clammy white, while her plump lips had lost its natural pink color. Connected to her were numerous wires that irked me to no end. The fuse that was connected to button nose along with the IV on her arm all ended to the source that was on the side of the bed. The room had been transformed from a fancy hotel suite and into an expensive hospital room.

I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. I winced as I was able to compare her present scent to last weeks. The flowery scent that was Bella Swan had been fading. And sadly that wasn't the only thing that was slowly seeping away…

"I'll be back Bells." I murmured before pulling away.

I made my way over to Alice Cullen. We walked out of the room standing only a couple inches apart.

Life sucked. It well indeed did. And it has favorites. I know I was; god knows how many times I've been screwed over.

The big white house was quiet. Only a few mutters and mumbles were heard. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting Bambi's descendants while Carlisle and Esme where talking to the other. Jasper was up in his room reading War and Peace for the millionth time while his wife and I were walking towards the back door of the house.

Alice opened the door grabbing my wrist as if to pull me out. I went willing taking a deep breath of the cold air letting it clear my mind for a second.

We continued walking in silence until we reached a very familiar bench which sat bit far from the house.

I sat down and she sat down next to me.

"Did you see anything?" I asked finally looking at her. Her small back and shoulders were stiff as board while eyes were a dulled golden color. Fed or not they were always lifeless. Not unlike everybody else's.

"No. It's a blur." She answered.

I nodded mechanically. I slowly froze at her next words.

"….but I know one thing Damon. This is all going to end. Soon." She said to me.

"Should I take that as good news or bad news?" I asked with no emotion.

There was no answer at first. Moments later her high tone filled the thick air.

"I don't know."

Nothing else was said. We sat there like we had been doing for a long time. For a month now she had taken me out of the house to the same little bench. Many things were said at first but the chit chat had lessened with each day.

I had gone mad the first couple of weeks. It was absolutely horrible. I couldn't sleep nor eat. I was a mess. I was still, but at least not on the outside. Alice was responsible. She apparently was almost as lost as I was. Her visions hadn't been helping at all. I had concluded that this was her way of doing something worthwhile. Taking care of me. Helping me cope. She would never know how much I owed her.

We helped each other out keeping our sanity somewhat intact. The headache she got around Bella was in her words 'terribly depressing'. We were each other's aspirin. Apparently I was able to help by being around her numbing the pain. She couldn't see me at all. It was like putting a black blindfold over her eyes.

And since I would barely leave Bella's side she had taken me outside where I could clear my head with icy air- vise versa.

At first she had tired the method with her brother; Edward… but it didn't work out.

I sighed before leaning back stretching my limbs before finally resting my arms across my chest, with my head bent back. I only saw dark cloud threatening to leak its contents onto us.

God, I missed the sun. I missed the heat. And what I missed even more was how the sunshine would bring out the hidden red in il mio amore's long locks.

My train of gloomy thoughts was interrupted when I heard thuds of footsteps enter the garden; where Alice and I sat in. Tiredly I looked to see who it was. My eyes narrowed. I chose to keep my disgust to myself this time.

Edward walked in stumbling dazzlingly until he found a seat on the steps of the back door patio. He began to rock staring at the ground. The clothes he wore were ripped and torn and with blood spattered against them. His hair once being 'fashionably messy' was now just sticking from all sides telling us how many times he had ran and pulled his fingers through it. His eyes were a crazed gold scanning around him as though imaginary figures were taunting him.

"You look terrible." I comment dryly. I couldn't resist.

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples murmuring my name. I turned my head back to the dreary sky in response. And for a moment I felt sympathy for Alice. Alice-Bella's best friend- had been taking it almost as hard I was. Almost level with her psyche of a brother. And on top of all the headaches she had been taking care of me emotionally. Though little could be said and done, she had helped and that was all that mattered. Though with the psycho case that was her brother, she could only make sure he wouldn't ruin himself more than he had. She was good with dealing with big things. I mused.

Then the moment ended and I was brought back to the world outside my head. Unfortunately.

"Edward, we just cleaned up this morning. What happened?" Alice asked standing next her brother. He noticed her and finally responded after a minute of silence.

"I was…distracted." He said to her lamely.

"Well, why didn't you let us help you? You went alone opposite of Rose and Em, _halfway_ across the state-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He roared making my eyes snap open on their own accord.

Growling darkly, I snapped to him, "Do not yell at her just because of your own childish mistakes."

He sauntered to me where I sat, "My childish? I'm not a-"

"Only children get distracted while hunting, only children come back with newly decorated shirts, and only children let their own sister clothe them. If you aren't a 5 year old kid then stop acting like one." I responded harshly. I then rolled my eyes at the predicted reply.

"You don't know how I feel right now."

"No. I don't." I stood up then and sauntered to where stood. I stopped. "And I don't give a damn." I said to him in a low menacing voice. He stared hard at me a low growl rumbling deep in his throat. I held his glare with my own. He was about to retort when Blondie came to us in a panic. Her words were a blur but we understood perfectly (super hearing and all that).

What she said had all us running through the house and towards the white room.

"_You guys- Bella- it's happening again. Carlisle says it's the highest it has ever been."_

TA DA!

*Happy Dances!*

I hoped you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

Lots of love,

Alaee


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start **

**Chapter 2**

**LOt of SPELLING AND GRAMMAR Mistakes! Very Rushed! AND VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!1**

Rushing through the eerily white hallway the vampires skidded to stop in front of Isabella's room. Panting slightly Damon was the first to enter. Inside Carlisle stood beside the bed talking to the unconscious Bella in a soothing voice. The monitor that was in charge of brain activity was beeping faster than normal.

Within a flash Damon was next to his wife with half of him on the bed. His hands were on his Bella's arms rubbing them up and down in slow warm motion.

He spoke to Bella-who could barely only hear whispers of his velvet voice, "Bella, _Cara_, it's me Damon. I know you can hear me… and I know you're fighting… you've been fighting for months haven't you _mio amore_?" Damon said into her ear in a sensual loud whisper.

Bella's finger twitched ever so slightly.

"Damon keep going I think you're finally getting through her this time." Carlisle said to him. As Damon began to speak again Alice came to stand beside him on the other side of the bed to hold Bella's hand.

"Isabella you have to come back. So many people miss you here. We need you to get better… I need you back Bells." Damon breathed. And for a moment he had a hard time swallowing. "Bella I miss you so much." He paused again as he felt a stinging in his eyes. He continued in an even softer voice. "I'm so tired _Cara_… I just… I don't know how long I'll last before I crack… please Bella put me out of my misery and wake up."

"Wake up Bella." Damon repeated halfheartedly.

The sudden notches of beeps slowed back to its usual rhythm. And at that moment everyone hopes crashed to the floor.

Damon closed his eyes as his grip on Bella's arms loosened considerably. Unmoving he listened to his loves' heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Damon. Maybe next time."

He didn't respond. He only lowered his forehead onto Bella's. Deep sadness ached through his being as slow tears began to make its way down his cheeks. He made no noise as he finally cried. He let all his frustration all his pain and anger into the hot droplets of saltwater. He felt physically sick. The pain and hurt that was in his stomach and his heart were twisting and turning in his insides making it hard for him to breathe.

But he did anyway. He took a shuddering breath. And another. Her scent entranced his entire senses. So sweet, so innocent.

"Bella… I don't care about those damn wires. I know your there. And I need you to fight. Just come to me... You promised darling." He finally whispered.

Silence.

Damon then froze as he felt soft slender fingers wipe away his fallen tears. His eyes flew open… and he felt his heart stop at the sight of doe like brown eyes looking back at him.

I had been walking around forever now. The mist around was never ending. There was neither start nor finish. And I wasn't even tired or hungry not even thirsty. Hell, I was _bored_. Damn this is was so frustrating.

I yelled in frustration for the thousand time.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?!"

My echo was the only sound that came back.

I didn't know where I was. Or even how long I had been here. And not for the first time I heard the voices. Two voices. One light one deep. I knew only of them though.

"Damon." I whispered falling to the ground. I wrapped myself in my usual ball.

_Isabella… you can't go… I'm sorry…_

"But I have too. Damon needs me." I said to the femine voice. A sigh went through her.

_I know little one. But I need you more. And you need me. _

I sniffed.

"I don't understand. I just want to go back home. Please. I'll do anything." I begged her. I heard nothing. My face crumpled. I let my cheek rest on the floor. It warm… and wet. My eyebrows rose as I opened my eyes. Attentively I stuck my tongue out to the pale ground. Salt. It was hot salty water.

Then Damon's voice echoed through my prison.

_Isabella… have to come back _

_Bella I miss you so much…. people miss you here…..need you to get better… I'm so tired Cara… I don't….long I'll last before I crack… please Bella put me out of my misery and wake up…_

My heart ached at the sound of his lovely voice. So sad, and yet so sweet.

I was on feet and I started to run. Faster and faster. His voice was fading and I felt unstoppable tears run as I tried to find my way through the fog. I hated this. I wanted to go home. I didn't wanna be alone anymore.

"Damon. Damon!" I yelled my throat clogged up with amount of emotion that was in me. "Damon!"

And then unbelievably the fogged thinned somewhat. I looked around and I was able to see that was in a ghost of a room. A very fancy and elegant one too. Beautiful dark wood paneling with nice bed. But there were also people there. Familiar people. I knew them I was sure of it. But their faces… I couldn't see them. I looked back to the bed to see a figure of a dark haired man bent over a young brunette.

Odd jealousy to fill me. That man; what was he doing with that girl? I huffed. He bent over talking in a sweet loving voice to her caressing her arms in warm comforting gesture. I narrowed my eyes as I edged closer to see the couple's faces. Taking small steps to the bed this fantasy started to get dark and more unfocused.

"_You promised darling." _

I paused and I felt a numbing shock and surprise fill me as Damon- my Damon- bent over my own face… my own freakin' _body_.

I was on the bed. Why was I on the bed? I was so pale and lifeless. It was unsettling. But what emotion that conquered all was the pain. I felt as though someone was chipping away at my insides as I watched Damon cry over me.

My husband, who always so steady and so strong was breaking silently for me. I needed to get back. I started to call out for him; taking two strides before I was kneeling before him. I started to cry as well as he remained oblivious to me.

I fell to the ground and inhuman chokes and sobs racked through me. I was hysterical. Was I doomed to watch this forever? To watch my love break and slip away? Back to the emotionless vampire he once was? Was I?

That, ladies and gentleman, would be my undoing.

How long I sat there I could not tell. Days, hours, minutes? Time was silent and still. More joy would have been found in a graveyard.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The first contact I had had in ages. Turning slowly confusion filled me as I stared at the tall figure before me.

A blonde that was what she was. A tall blonde women with green eyes and old worn laugh wrinkles. She looked to be in her late 20s. Her timeless beauty was beyond description. But unlike the Cullens (or Cold Ones in general) her grace and elegance was natural and inviting not intimidating at all. Angled eyebrows, lovely wide eyes, perfect cupid bowed lips. Her long dirty blond locks fell to her waist naturally. But what was the odd was her attire. A very old, very dirty and grimy dress. Not clothing you would ever find in my time. Heck, if I could guess I would have said it was the styles of the late 1800s. But that was ridulous.

I didn't know what the hell was anymore.

I swallowed trying to regain my composure. Asking wearily in a broken tone I asked her who she was.

Answering softly she spoke. Blinking I recognized her to be the mysterious female voice.

"My name is Maria. Maria Darling."

"You're the reason I'm here aren't you?" I said to her standing up. She nodded simply. Her hands were behind her back. Her face neutral.

"What do you want from me?" I asked finally. She was the reason behind my misery. Behind Damon's pain. I couldn't stand for anymore. I would do anything she wanted. I needed out.

She took a step forward placing her face uncomfortably close to mine.

_"I need you to save me." _

And then… I woke up.

I was on a very comfortable mattress. I felt warmth from my own core flow through me from the tip toes to my fingers. I opened in surprise as I felt water drops on my cheeks. More surprise came to me as I realized what a close appromixtly I was to Damon.

The water I realized was from him. He was crying over me. I raised a shaky hand and wiped his tears softly away. His eyes flashed opened. His baby blues connecting with mine.

"Bella." He said to me in a small whisper. My lips turned up on their own accord.

"The one and only." I said in a murmur. He backed away slightly as I leaned up to sit more comfortably.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. He didn't seem to comprehend my voice. I looked around to see the room was empty. Odd, I could have sworn the room had been occupying at least one Cullen. Maybe more time had passed than I thought.

My eyes and thoughts were back on Damon though. Slowly even cautiously I moved forwards. I put my hand on his knee as to steady myself while I leaned my head towards his. Fearing the horrible morning breath I had I only kissed his cheek.

"I'm back Damon." I whispered cupping his cheek. I then placed a small chaste kiss on his lips.

He wasn't having that though. Grabbing me gently his fingers tangled in my hair his lips crashed onto mine. I smiled at the familiar sensation that was his lips. So warm and yet so passionate. Tingles ran through my body igniting in old fire that had been out for way to long. Irritated I fumbled with the wire around my nose until it was off. Damon who had been focusing on my neck pulled himself back to my semi-swollen lips with a gentler approach.

I then noticed that the odd monitor had been mimicking my heartbeat way too loud for my liking. Blushing I pulled away.

Breathing hard, he cupped my heated cheek saying wryly, "So this isn't a dream."

Slyly I only shook my head. His forehead was pressed back onto mine. Adoring it, I breathed in the intimate gesture.

He then kissed me once more and things that couldn't be spoken were shared. The kiss said so many things.

It whispered 'I missed you.' It exclaimed 'I'm glad you're okay' happily. It yelled 'I hated seeing you in pain.' But what was the most loudest of them all was, 'I love you.'

Finally after what felt like hours we pulled away. I wrapped my tiny arms around him tightly. He chuckled- oh, how I missed his laugh- and held me against him as well. And in his arms I finally felt whole and safe. Being in his embrace I felt better than I had felt before. When we were together we were safe and sound. With his arms tight around me I could feel him sharing my thoughts and feelings. And that only broke my heart.

I had to tell him. Not now! My heart yelled at me.

There was a battle inside of me. Heart over mind- mind over heart. I didn't know what to do. I felt his thumb on my cheek caressing it softly. I was slowly eased out of my thoughts by the gentle movement.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember darling?" He asked me. I began to speak rapidly looking around the room anxiously.

"Pain. Buckets of it? Where am I? How did I get here? How-how long was I out?" I turned back to him and asked him comically, "Please tell me it's still 2010."

He rolled his eyes seeing my attempts to lighten the mood. I was bit smug though when I saw a quirk on his lips.

"You're in Ohio. The Cullens all brought us here and no you did not Star Trek yourself into the future. It has only been two months. Two very long frustrating, painful unending months." Damon concluded offhandedly. My hand was in his as I apologized awkwardly. He only raised his eyebrows with a small smirk.

"You're forgiven. Hell knows what for… "Damon told me with another roll of his gorgeous eyes.

"Riight, so two months I have been in this bed." I said with as moved to get up.

"Whoa, superman. Let's take it easy." Damon said steady me as I wobbled on the edge of the bed. I didn't say anything as I grasped his shoulder weakly. I felt a roll of fatigue come to me as bent my legs to stand. Fortunate my Damon was there to keep me on my feet. He was sweet to me like that.

The room I was in was cute and cozy. Not the usual white on white the Cullen family appreciated. But I knew it belonged to them. It was just very open and very fancy yet elegantly subtly. Defiantly Esme's work.

The smooth marbles floor was ice cold to my feet. My legs felt like limp noodles. I kept stumbling as we slowly made our way to the door with Damon supporting most of my wait. The hallway wide decorated with pictures of landscapes and pretty furniture. No family photos. Any doubts of this being one of the many Cullen residences melted away.

I had let my eyes wander for too long and before I knew I had put one foot to the other I had lost the little balance I had. I let a small surprised gasp but before I was able to fall right flat on my face Damon- with a sigh- swiftly placed his arm underneath my knees and carried me rest of the way.

With a small smirk and a blush I wrapped my arm around his neck saying, "You know you're not going to get into my pants that easily. I could have walked." I put in a pout for good measure.

Laughing he put me onto the counter of the island of the kitchen.

"Please, add red hair and minus your voice I would have mistaken you for a mermaid walking for the first time. And sweetheart your technically not wearing any pants." He finished with a smirk.

I looked down and remembered the hospital gown I was wearing.

"Really Alice? I'm not even in a hospital." I grumbled fingering the unfashionable dress.

"I think it's sexy." Damon said quirking his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Alice- where is everybody?"

Damon sobered a bit. He didn't speak for a moment choosing to let his hands rub slowly along my forearms; I gesture I knew he did when he was sad, or deep in thought.

"Bells… there probably out for some air. You going into that coma- it hasn't been a walk in a park for any of us," He paused for a moment. Then continued looking me straight in the eyes now, "The Barbie gang is probably out hunting. Carlisle I think though is at work."

"Ohio?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Didn't see that one coming.

"Hmhm. Enough clouds here to insure that the Cullen clan doesn't show the high school their true sparkling colors." He said with his lip turned upwards.

I laughed a little. I then asked curiously when they would come back.

"I'd give them an hour. It's about 4 in the afternoon, now enough about them. How do you feel, Bells?" He asked me firmly.

"I'm fine-" I had started to responded mechanically- but then he cut me off.

"Do you need anything? Blood? Are you hungry? You've been on AB positive for two months; I could make you something, hm? How does that sound?"

For not the first time I was touched by his thoughtfulness. He didn't just love me, he truly cared about me. It made feel loved and adored. I felt like I was reliving my missed teen years in moments like these.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. The words "I love you." Had come out of my mouth too. I blushed a bit as he gave me grin.

"I love you too. So much." He said caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "Can I get you anything?" He finished sincerely.

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty; for soccert mom." I said teasingly.

Damon grinned at me cheekily. "BRB. That means I'll be right back btw," He began walking backwards, "y'know since we've got to get you back in times and whatnot and may have missed a couple things more or else-"

He caught the apple I threw at him halfheartedly at him, taking a bite out of it. "We also need to work on your aim. Absolutely horrible."

"Just go and get me something to drink. Or else I'll start biting." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Damon smirked, "Promise?"

"You have a dirty mind." I commented rolling my eyes.

He shook his head and spoke truthfully, "Nah, I just missed you." He then walked away unknowing making wince at his honest words.

I put my head in my hands. How could I do this? How could this happen? My hands were tied. I always had said to him that everyone has options- but right now my hands weren't only bound; the ropes were spelled, vervain coated, and unbreakable. No choices where given to me.

I wasn't going to be around.

And neither was Damon.

**And there you go! THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY! AND IT'S IN CAPS BECAUSE ITS THAT IMPORTANT! **

**I HAVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS!**

**And me being the loner I am just found out today BY ACCIDENT! So the voting closes today and it would really mean the whole world if I won one award. Please type in 'the burning diamond award' into google and you'll find the website! I've been placed in three categories. ** Best dynamic.

**-Best Break out author and**

**-and overall favorite story! **

**I swear I just feel so awesome being nominated**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Alaee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Start**

**Chapter 3**

**Yes I know, I suck. (And not in the sexy male VD way…) Please meet me at the bottom. Enjoy **

I stared at my toes swinging my legs slightly. Good news was that I was slowly was able to feel the blood rushing through my legs. I wouldn't have to be carried around anymore. I really didn't like feeling helpless.

My thoughts were so immersed with the conversation I had with a one Maira Darling that I hadn't heard someone enter…

How could she do this to me? Make me choose? Make both Damon and I suffer? Why me? Why now?... 148 years was sure a long time…

"Bella."

I frowned. That wasn't my Damon.

I looked up from my not so interesting toes to look at the owner of the familiar voice. I should have known. I should have been able to spot that voice anywhere.

Edward Cullen standing there in all his handsome glory. He just as I remembered; timeless as ever. Though Damon and I were immortal we were able to change somewhat. Our hairstyles; my makeup; our style choices- but not Edward- hell not even the Cullens. They were dolls. Perfect handsome unblemished Barbie's.

Not that there was anything really wrong with that. It was just so unnatural. Being that lovely and perfect was intimidating making most human think twice before speaking. They were able to frighten the voiceless instinct that existed inside of us.

Though mine apparently had been on holiday for a couple decades now. One of the reasons of me being a vampire. One of the reasons of the forever always bitemark on my forearm; all big and odd looking. One of the reasons that my heart was stampeded on by the man in front of me.

_Should I even use the word man?_ I mused, _he is stuck at 17 forever… _Okay now I was just being mean. But didn't have every right? I did. But my heart though fixed would always have thin cracked lines across it.

So there he stood. Hair always as adorable messy as it was; eyes as enchanting and golden; body as tempting, built and lean. I inwardly sighed. Yes, my ex vampire boyfriend.

Awkard.

Awkwardness was the mood that settled in room. At least for me.

After he had uttered my name he just stood there for a minute staring as though I was angel. Thinking back he proabably still saw me that way. If the shock and love in his eyes didn't tell me different.

"…Hi." I said a bit shyly. Where was Damon? Damn. You could cut the weirdness I felt with a knife.

He chose to stay mute taking a step forward.

I rolled my eyes. "Gosh vampires can be so dramatic. Edward, honey it's me. Can you say something?" I then raised my eyes at his torn and bloody shirt. "I thought you would be neater when it came to hunting." I said idly.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Edward suddenly yelled surprising me out of my revive.

"Doing what?" I exclaimed my eyes widening.

"_Leave me alone_. You're not her! Stop using my memories to haunt me!" He screamed taking rapid steps towards me. I leaned back wearily as he got up all in my space. He looked frightening mad and insane. His eyes so golden were still oddly dark and black. His face was smooth yet sunken- like a human who hadn't seen daylight in weeks.

I was realizing the serious in this situation when he grabbed me suddenly my by the shoulders.

I hissed in pain as he shook me. With the movement he was able to steal my voice away making me enable of any speech for the moment.

"Just. Leave. Me. She's never going to come back." Our noses were almost touching as he hissed those words. I was scared. My undead heart was beating double time in both our sensitive ears; nonetheless this seemed to have no effect on him.

"Edward your hurting me." I choked out. I then swallowed speaking in soft yet firm whisper. "Please let me go." Only after a second I realized the unintentional second meaning in my _awesome_ choice of words.

Sarcasm. Being married to Damon Salvatore. Yes, it was indeed contagious.

He only smiled sadly. "Never love. Not in thousands' of centuries… It seems my hulscations have finally out done themselves." He mused. His eyes seemed to have spaced out; then slowly they focused, finally accepting the reality in front of him.

"Bella?" He asked shocked. Uncomfortable, I nodded. He was still in my personal space; a space that only Damon and a handful of people were allowed in.

"Imagination or not I thought we had established that al-" His lips-crashing on to mine- cut me off suddenly forcing the air of the rest of my sentence down my throat. I thankfully need no air. If had human I would have choked on a kiss. A kiss! That would be a pretty pathetic way to die. Hey, new born vampire here, *laughs* how was I killed, you ask? My ex smothered me with heart stopping, breath-taking, mind-stopping kiss. Literally.

His lips were hard and unfamiliar; cold yet in an odd way memorable. In that small space of two seconds I was able to remember the last I kiss I had had with Edward Cullen here. It was… needy… desperate, rushed and greedy. I had him in my arms trying to take it all in with the spare seconds he was giving me. The thought of our past kisses of ours made my lips inwardly curl in disgust. At myself really. My kisses with Damon were passionate and sweet, not greedy and one-sided… oh the memories.

With that feeling in me I fought against his very strong hands; pushing my own against his bloody shirt. I was still weak, my body was still worn. I felt as though I was being force feed tongue. I didn't want this. This wasn't like 'hey what the hell I have a boyfriend!'. No, this was a whole different level baby. I was married. I was someone's wife!

A certain someone who had just entered the room.

Edward was suddenly off me and was on the floor. The only thing I was able to see ion front of me was Damon's black shirt. His fists were clinched in anger. Even through the dark clothing I could see that the muscles on his back were tight with rage. I could even hear growling.

"Damon." I cautioned a little breathless. I didn't want any fighting. There was only so much time left. I put my tired arms around him trying to get his attention as Edward slowly stood up, "Damon he's… in a bad place right now."

"I don't care. He kissed you. That might mean nothing to you but it means a hell lot to me." He snarled. My hands felt like they were burned as he flashed Edward against the wall.

"Listen up; I know you can see and hear me. Bella may be back walking and talking again but she's still my wife. Did you get that? She's still mine. And you'll do well to keep your hands off her or else you'll be losing those too." He spoke furiously shoving Edward against the wall for emphasis. I had been making my way to the two slowly and steadily.

I finally stood in front them. I put my hand on Damon shoulder. "You guys stop. Please." I said to the both of them in a small voice stepping between the two causing Damon to take a step back.

"Damon… I need to speak to you."

My vision was blurry as I sat in silence. Me and Damon were outside in spacious backyard the Cullens owned. It was lovely, I concluded. My magnified sense of smell was overwhelmed by the different sweet scents. From romantic roses to adorable lilies all species of flowers seemed to have been crammed into once yard.

I let my feet sway slightly on the expensive swinging bench that was placed under the sun. The warmth and beauty from the setting had no effect on our pain. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder who sat on the edge of his seat. His hands were together playing with his wedding ring. His face was etched with deep sadness, frustration and pain and anger. I inwardly sighed. This is one of the things that we shared. We were open with each other. With our emotions and feelings. It kept our relationship healthy, and ourselves sane. How long had we suffered with our own emotionless façades? My point exactly.

"I'm sorry." I wept softly. "I'm dying Damon."

"Why? Why now? Why you?" He asked in a low broken voice.

"She wouldn't tell me." I stated wiping my cheeks. "Her name is Maria Darling."

"And we need to get her out of that tomb." Damon said quietly. "Or else your history."

I nodded and added, "I won't last the year… so you do know her. She said you would."

He ran a hand through his hair before looking at me. His eyes seemed glaze over with emotion as he took me in. He seemed to be trying memorize me; to sear this picture into his mind and heart. I placed my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb gently.

"It's not hopeless. I believe her. She can save me." I said to him trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to go on a pointless goose chase.

"How can you be sure Bells? Because you were obviously in the right state in mind at the time." He said to me.

I pressed my lips together before speaking firmly. "You have to trust me. Please Damon; this is the only way."

"Bella…" He sighed painfully. He took my small hand in his larger ones. He rubbed my knuckles. "Y'know I can't go on without you. I love you." There was a pause. I let him dwell in his thoughts. His lovely blue eyes were locked on our hands as he spoke up again.

"I'm going to make you safe- and healthy. You're going to be okay I promise." He swore pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his middle holding myself tight against him.

"I'm scared." I said in inaudible whisper. If he hadn't had vampire hearing he wouldn't have been able to understand my small comment.

He shook his head and said not to be. I nodded once wiping face. Again.

"We have to tell the others."

He sighed and nodded helping me up. "Let's get this over with."

It hurt to see all their smiles of relief. To feel their tight hugs of joy and to hear them welcome me back happily. It was sickening. We all sat in the spotless living room. Damon and Alice sat on either side of me. The latter had no expression at all. She knew what was about to happen and she had been stunned into a dead silence.

Carisle and Esme sat opposite of us. Jasper sat on the lone armchair near Alice. A worried and confused tone conquered his features. He knew his wife well. And I assumed that he was able to feel whispers of Damon and I's emotion at the moment.

Emmet and Rosalie sat on the piano bench that rested behind the big black elegant instrument. Holding hands I could see that they were still both enlighten that I had been 'brought back from the dead' as Emmet nicely stated.

Edward, a pale statue, stood leaning against his piano showing as much emotion as his psychic adopted sister.

"So… what's with sudden family meeting? Are we moving? Are you guys going already?" Emmet asked suddenly breaking the silence.

I sighed and spoke, "No. As far as I know nobodies moving. But Damon's going to be taking a… trip." I said to them bluntly.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "And why is that? And where?" He asked Damon.

"The truth is, guys, Bella… is still sick." I nodded in agreement as I took his hand in comfort.

"What do you mean? Bella's fine. She's back and everything." Rosalie stated.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Any dizziness. Sickness?" Carlisle asked me seriously standing up to sit on the table in front of me.

"That's the thing, doc. We're vampires. We are not supposed to get the common cold. We're as dead as you are." Damon said with a shake of his head.

"That thought I admit has crossed my mind." Carlisle told us.

"Yeah. So I'm probably the only vampire in the world who fell into a coma. And it's not over. But I know how to get myself better."

"Well, what is it, honey?" Esme asked.

"There's a vampire… in Virginia. Damon has… met her once. And she can help me." I summarized meekly.

"Alright…when will you go?" Jasper asked Damon.

Before he could reply Alice answered. "He'll go tomorrow. In the morning."

Damon smirked and gestured sarcastically said, "The gypsy has spoken."

Alice rolled her eyes and muttered that at least she would be free of a couple less headaches. Damon gave small grin "You'll miss me. Admit it."

"Barely." She replied. Her voice though told me she was kidding. Huh... Come to think of it I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, Damon and Alice never hated each other. They were friends before; I had been the string, the connection, between the two immortals. They must have bonded over my unconscious body... Huh. Food for thought.

"Alright then. It's settled."

"Hold the phone. How do you even know that this vampire can cure you?" Jasper asked standing up.

I bit my lip, "Um, it came to me in a dream?" my convincing response was.

He raised a scarred eyebrow.

"A dream?" Emmet asked amused.

"Look if vampires and werewolves exists. Why shouldn't magic?" I said back to them getting up from my place. Almost immediately a wave of fatigue and nauseous came over me.

I was sat back down by both Carlisle and Damon. The latter giving a glare to two of the Cullen brothers.

"I'm fine." I repeated tiredly, "You guys I'm not crazy. She exists and she trapped somewhere in Mystic Falls. Coincidentally where Damon was born and raised."

"Coincidence my arse." Rosalie said with a snort.

I shrugged, "I'm telling you guys all I know." I said simply, "And it's better than nothing."

I finally let myself lean back against the couch. I heard my family talk to each other in low voices. My mind had begun to wander not really wanting to listen.

**A New Start**

My heart was breaking again. I could sense it. But this time it was different. Thank god. Yes, Bella wouldn't be fully back, yes, I'm going to accept the possibility that I might lose my wife, and yes I'll I have to know that with every second she would slip away from me…

This time, though I had purpose. I knew what I had to do. No more sitting around like some depressed useless bag of bolts. For the love of God, I was a damn vampire, super strength and speed all that- and finally I could use those skills to get my Bella better.

In a way it was easier to breathe.

"I'm tired." I heard her say softly bringing me out of my thoughts. My Bella sat in her cute Pjs with her head on my shoulder her hand in mine. I winced at her complexion.

"Let's get you up to bed, Bambi." I say softly.

She groaned, "I don't like that bed. It's _creepy_." She says against my neck as I pick her up easily.

"My big badass vampire afraid of a mattress. I'm so proud." I tell her. I could feel her eyes rolling.

"Mmm… I saw you know." She murmurs. I step into the bedroom laying her down softly. I asked her what she means. She first pulls my arms to her making me settle down next to her. She snuggles into my side and I feel the both the Demon and Human in me purr at her presence and warmth. I pull her closer and she answers.

"I was out of my body I saw you over my body. It was a weird… experience to say at least."

I only hum in response.

We spent the next couple hours speaking in low voices. Our legs were tangled as she began to doze off. She first kissed my cheeks then my forehead and then finally my lips. I knew this would be a goodbye.

As though reading my thoughts she whispers, "For now."

And then she kisses me again. I savor her- with a hand on her hips and another tangled in her hair the simple goodbye kiss slowly turns into a full blown make-out. We both feel each other's desperation and love. We longed for the other. It hurt to go.

I was on top as I pulled away from her. I kiss away her tears.

"I'm going to make you healthy Bells. I promise."

"I believe you." She tells me.

And bam! She updated! Hi! Hi! Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD!

Okay, let's do this A/N.

First off my sincerest apologizes. For what? For my updates being douchie. Is that a word? Anyway like I said before, I suck. But to be honest I do have an excuse in my bag of goodies here beside me. *Grabs bag looks around*

*Reads*

-Lazy?- _Nope that's not the one…._

-Sick_- Scoffs, for 6 months? Nah._

OH! Here it is! *Unfolds piece of paper*

Family goes through 6-5 month divorce…. Yeah, that's actually really true. It's been very horrible and rough on me and my two siblings, and for a long time I really lost some of the spark in this story. I mean I swear at the some times I thought I was in a freakin drama t.v show. I mean my parents divorce had everything! From the police station, to moving to my grandmothers, to visiting the hospital wing for pregnancy (NOT ME –proud virgin here-), to…. I'm going to stop there. Gloomy subject.

So yeah, things are slowly coming together, but sadly I have some time consuming things coming up. Yes finals. And to be completely honest I'm probably going to be gone from fanfiction. Yes I'm upset too.

But, when summer comes I'm going to be back in the game baby! Oh, I have plans for these stories. (I'm going to be rewriting some parts in ADE so hopefully you'll have that to look forward to!).

I'm very happy that I'm updating, but very upset that it took so long… And I'd really like to thank everyone who's is still reading this story. I hope you guys show me some love with reviews. They really are just surprise presents.

And also I've decided just to take quotes/song lyrics from anywhere. (Two because I forgot last time!)

Ed Sheeran, Give me Love:

"All I want is the taste that your lips allow!"

Fun. Some Nights:

"What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore.."

**"Where did the rum go?"; "All I want is the taste that your lips allow!"; ****"What do I stand for? What do I stand for?****Most nights, I don't know anymore..****"**

That's it for this time!

Lots of Love,

-Alaee


End file.
